Chapter 3 - My First Victory! One step closer to The Council!
CHAPTER 3 My First Victory! One step closer to The Council! Ricky and I exchange blows as we hit each other again. “Damn it, I didn’t know you would be this tough”, Sky says as he fixes his posture. I reply “Well, I’ve been training in case a tournament would start here”. “Impressive indeed… But this is far from over”, Sky says as he starts gathering energy from the air. “Hmmm… Ugh… It’s time for you to experience… A REAL STORM…”, Sky shouts as he explodes the energy. Sky looked different now. His staff split into two, and stuck them both beside his arms. Let’s see… If you can beat me now…”, Sky says as he starts running towards me. I feel beaten up as Sky repeatedly starts to pummel me with the staffs and almost beats me down to the ground. Suddenly, Shinzo glows. “Huh? Oh! Let’s see if you can take this!”, I say to Sky as he backs up. “Take this! White Wave!”, I say as I slam my sword on the ground. The attack was big enough for Sky to be taken in it. He survives, but is beaten up the same as I am. “Shinzo! Death mode!”, I shout as I switch my sword into a scythe. “You ready?”, I ask Sky as he combines his staff back into one. “Ready as I’ll ever be”, he replies. One more hit was needed for one of us to go down. I was feeling at peace, and start running at Sky. Sky does the same. We exchange swings, but we don’t know who hit who. Neither does the crowd, but only the council knows who hit who. Tsurara then announces, “…This was a good fight. The winner is… Sol Kyuseishu”. I then stand up, and look at the crowd. The crowd cheers. I then kneel down on the ground in exhaustion. Then I say to myself “This… is my first victory…”. The council then approaches me after the battle. “That was a heated battle”, Kira says. “You really caused a storm in that battlefield”, Draknir says. “You’ve got slick skills. If you win this, you might be in par with Tsurara’s skills”, Ekitai says. “I know Sky is fast, but who would’ve known you would be that fast, even if you have this big sword!”, Kaminari says as he compliments my Great Sword. “Like how my brother said, you really caused a storm. And literally too. The other people have to go to the battlefield and clean up the rocks and other stuff”, Rhimstol says as he gets inside the room. “Your victory doesn’t mean it’s over. You still have more to fight. And another thing is, you’re gonna have to train harder since the fights are gonna get harder. Don’t think your current training is gonna help”, Tsurara says as she gets out of the room. What Tsurara said to me just makes me want to ask the others what her problem is, but I hold my breath to just ask the council to let me rest. Well, almost all of them left. Ekitai stayed to provide things for me while I was resting. After 2 weeks* had many battles and won them all. Some of those battles almost beat me, but I managed to survive. As I finally approached the doors, it was already a Semi-Final fight. This time, my opponent was huge. Literally HUGE. He carried a big hammer. He was wearing heavy armor. “Hmph. My name’s Destructo. So you’re my opponent, little human?”, Destructo asks me as he judges me instinctively. “God… Damn… It…”, I say as I look at his size. I think to myself for a while before the battle began.” This is my opponent? Is the council trying to take me out of the tournament? IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!? HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA BEAT THIS GUY!? I already reached this far, so I’m not gonna back down”. Once the horn blew, the battle begun. “Am I gonna survive this time?”, I thought to myself. Category:Fan Fiction